


Две ночи ранней весной

by deewhy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Science, First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sleep Deprivation, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, To Be Edited
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deewhy/pseuds/deewhy
Summary: Эд мало спит и много нервничает. Грид знает способ расслабиться.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Greed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Две ночи ранней весной

**Author's Note:**

> Лин в сюжете не участвует. Вообще.

  


Ночной лес всегда пах по-другому. Эду иногда казалось, что у него, как у лисицы, обострялось чутье, как только лес заливала дымка сумерек. Острее ощущались запахи – тяжелая сладость ночных крокусов, смешавшаяся с гниющими листьями, пряная горечь смолы елей на взгорье, влажный мох у ручья. Гулким выстрелом раздавался звук сломанной ветки, который он днем и не услышал бы.

От треска сухих иголок – мурашки по коже, и Эд вздрогнул, открыл глаза, слепо вперившись в затухающий костер. Свет пугал, ведь свет в ночном лесу – это слабость.

\- Не дергайся, Элрик, - тихо сказал Грид.

Эд сморгнул поволоку сна и вгляделся в темную фигуру, сидящую рядом, у костра. Острый подбородок упирается в кулаки, локти на коленях, в очертании – рассеянное спокойствие, смешанное с готовностью к прыжку. Грид всегда был такой, более напряженный, чем Лин. Острые углы, резкие повороты. Очень странно, что одно тело может так пластично меняться, подстраиваясь под волю другой души.

\- Я не дергаюсь, - проворчал он запоздало, и Грид бросил на него косой взгляд. – Я шум услышал.

\- Это шишки в костре, – безразлично сказал Грид, возвращая взгляд к огню.

\- Не шишки.

Эд встал, ежась от зябкого ночного воздуха. Грид дернул плечом. Он даже не спорил, но Эд уже почувствовал нарастающую волну раздражения. В последнее время он с трудом сдерживал себя от того, чтобы не начинать ссоры на ровном месте.

Они устали за последние недели. Их пеструю компанию было легко заметить, поэтому шли они через мелкие населенные пункты, ночевали на окраинах. Северная зима не давала широкого простора для ночевок под открытым небом и долгих переходов, и Эд был счастлив, когда они добрались до более теплых регионов, где не было снега, а лес уже стоял зеленый. Правда, теперь им ничего не мешало ночевать в лесу. Дариусу и Хейнкелю было все равно; химерья натура сделала их устойчивым к холодам.

Они заворачивались в спальные мешки, лежа на голой земле, покрытой хвоей, и мгновенно начинали храпеть. Эду и тщедушному принцу из Сина было тяжелее. Эд, конечно, был очень сильным и очень устойчивым. Он трансформировал ближайшие корни в подобие лежбища, но ему все равно было зябко, когда полуночная, могильная прохлада стелилась от земли. Стылый весенний лес не мог сломить дух Эдварда Элрика, но его суставы болели, а мышцы жгло судорогой. За это жизнь ему бывало и больнее, но сейчас перед ним стояла серьезная проблема: он не мог спать. Может, одно вытекало из другого, и, не будь холода, тело бы не болело, и он спал бы лучше. А может, и наоборот; Эду трудно было анализировать свое состояние, когда все силы были направлены только на одно – дожить до Условленного дня. Копившееся внутреннее напряжение скручивало его изнутри, как пружину, и он не мог спать еще сильнее.

Он встряхнулся и отошел подальше от костра, под свод серых осин. Кроны не закрывали небо, и отсюда было видно, что небо не бархатно-черное, а тоже серое, поблекшее.

Весна. Эд глубоко вздохнул и приказал себе сосредоточиться.

Здесь звуков было больше, но диапазон их звучания был совсем мал. Трение листьев под дуновением ветра. Тихое перешептывание травы в ногах. Низкая, скребущая нота сухого куска коры, трепещущего на ветру.

\- Ну-ну, - тихо сказал себе Эд. Чем пристальней он вслушивался, тем сильнее натягивалась пружина внутри него. В голове жгли островки боли, и хотелось забыть о тревоге, лечь и уснуть, но он знал, что не сможет.

Треск позади. Сломленная ветка. Эд резко дернулся, хватаясь руками за ствол дерева, чтобы не оступиться, и замер, весь – слух. Очертания осин множились перед глазами, как вытянутые черные силуэты призраков.

Снова треск, шуршание – словно ногой загребают по земле. Это точно человек, подумал Эд уже в движении, складывая руки для преобразования. Деревья расступились в стороны – сгиньте, черные тени, - он трансформировал их в землю, всего лишь ускорив неизбежное разложение. Раздвинулась поляна, и за серым пологом сумерек он увидел недоуменно смотрящую на него морду черного зверя. Сноп темной шерсти, длинные когти, трупик зверька поменьше в лапах. Алхимик ускорял обмен материй, а природа вершила процесс естественного отбора.

Эд позволил себе выдох, долгий, рваный. Хотелось заорать. Хотелось стереть этот чертов лес с лица земли, щелкнуть пальцами, как Мустанг, и превратить все в пепел. У Эда внутри скоро будет только пепел.

Левого плеча что-то коснулось, и Эдвард среагировал в долю секунды, нанес резкий удар, отскочил назад, стальная рука на лету изменилась в острие.

\- Элрик, - услышал он, как в тумане, знакомый насмешливый голос. – Элрик, ты совсем тронулся?

Он сморгнул – как будто уже в сотый раз за эту ночь – и перед ним снова встал Грид. Смотрит на него, как на полоумного. Качает головой.

Эд со стоном опустился на землю.

\- Я думал, ты пошел отлить, - миролюбиво сказал Грид, опускаясь перед ним на колено. – А ты тут, оказывается, воюешь с деревьями и росомахами.

\- Росомахи не водятся так далеко от севера, – сказал Эд и заметил, что у него стучат зубы. – И я думал, что это человек. Ты знаешь, что за нами могут следить.

Он ведь и не услышал, как Грид подошел к нему. Не услышал ни звука. Чертов зверь создавал больше шума, чем человек, способный убить одним ударом руки.

\- Знаю, что могут следить. А еще знаю, что и ты, и я можем дать очень хороший отпор любым незваным гостям. Вон как ты эти осины уделал! – Грид тихо засмеялся. – Меня-то ты, конечно, и пальцем не смог тронуть, но большинство наших врагов намного хуже меня.

Эд угрюмо хмыкнул. Хорошо, что Грид здесь, хорошо, что он не дал ему уйти. Потому что с ним самим что-то не так. Он чувствовал, что внутри все дрожало. Пружина трескалась.

Грид снова опустил руку ему на плечо.

\- Хватит меня трогать! – вскрикнул Эд, дернувшись всем телом.

\- Да чего же ты все время орешь, - сказал Грид, не убирая руку. – Ты сейчас – мой подчиненный, и мне надо удостовериться, что ты в порядке. А ты, кажется, совсем поехал.

Эд хотел что-то сказать, но смог выдавить только какой-то странный, хриплый звук. Он задрожал, рука Грида крепче вцепилась ему в плечо, и он понял, что плачет.

Пружина порвалась.

\- Ну ты и придурок, - пробормотал Грид, обхватывая его руками. Эд упал головой на его плечо. Слезы лились беззвучно, и он чувствовал себя таким отвратительно слабым, словно он плывет по воде, по течению, потеряв контроль надо всем, над собой, над телом и разумом.

\- Так, Элрик. Все нормально. Да? Ты устал, – говорил Грид немного растерянно.

\- Ты не спишь, я видел. Уже неделю точно, с тех пор, как мы вышли из Меббо, потому что я тоже мало спал, и я всегда слышу, когда ты не спишь. Так что… Ну, не переживай. Это нормально. Плачь.

Он крепко держал Эда и бубнил ему куда-то в волосы. Наверное, ему было неудобно и неловко, и Эд тихо фыркнул-всхлипнул, представив, что Лину, наверное, тоже не сильно комфортно в такой ситуации, а значит, им неловко вдвойне.

Постепенно слезы стихли, и Эда перестало трясти. Хорошо было сидеть просто так, прижавшись щекой к жесткому воротнику Грида, и ничего не видеть. От обхвата его рук было тепло, голоса в голове замолкли, и хотелось быть в этом моменте чистоты и опустошенности, так схожим со сном. Объясняться не хотелось.

Грид тоже молчал и дышал Эду в ухо. Когда Эд немного повернулся, упираясь лбом в ключицы Грида, тот немного отпрянул. Эд дернулся, и Грид сразу же расцепил руки. Он аккуратно отодвинулся от Эда и, когда тот не пошевелился, приподнял его голову за подбородок.

\- Ты как? – спросил он тихо и хрипло. Его глаза отчетливо высвечивались даже в тусклом сумраке.

Эд криво улыбнулся.

\- Ну… Ты сам сказал, это нормально, – он отвел взгляд. – Я устал, не спал, и все такое. Так что давай не будем это обсуждать. И пойдем в лагерь.

Пальцы Грида прошлись призрачным касанием по линии его челюсти, отстраняясь.

Он отвел взгляд в сторону, наигранно потянулся и поднялся. Здоровая нога затекла, и, потеряв баланс, он накренился в сторону.

Грид плавной тенью вскочил рядом и подхватил его за спину. Эд невольно на мгновение подался ближе, потянувшись к теплу и опоре.

\- Не будем обсуждать, - эхом повторил Грид.

Это недосып, сказал Эд себе. Он действительно совсем тронулся.

Рука Грида все еще была на его спине. Не глядя в его сторону, Эд отодвинулся и решительным шагом пошел обратно к остаткам костра. Больше к Гриду он не подходил. Количество физического контакта на день было превышено по всем его меркам.

Костер уже потух, и Грид молча опустился на бревно, возвращаясь в позу расслабленного ожидания. Он дежурил.

  


**

  


Наутро оказалось, что они ночевали совсем недалеко от военной базы. Хейнкель вернулся с утренней прогулки, как он это назвал, и сказал, что практически столкнулся с ротой солдат, методично рубящих лес. Несмотря на то, что сама база была довольно далеко, было решено уйти подальше на юг, пополнить припасы в Ауробуте и заночевать у речки, протекающей по восточной территории, исток которой как раз должен был быть в этих краях (по предположению Эдварда). Никто, кроме него, здесь раньше не был, но компанию это не смущало.

Эд стер с лица земли напоминание о их стоянке и, пока химеры собирали вещи, отправился в осиновую рощу, хранящую память о его ночном смятении.

Стволы деревьев поблескивали на солнце, гудел ветер в тревожных кронах. Лес свистел и перешептывался так, как бывает весной, и Эд не видел в этом мирном царстве ни следа ночных призраков. Он с трудом различил гроздь сплетшихся стволов – плод его нервной выходки. Он вышел на полянку. В центре лежало несколько сломанных веток, смятые листья говорили о следах зверей. Эд вздохнул и сложил руки, возвращая деревьям, связанным в узлы, былую форму. Стволы устремились вверх, к прозрачному небу, наливающемуся синевой. Эд пошел обратно к костру.

На Грида он только изредка косился. Тот был собран и спокоен, но с утра они не обменялись ни словом, и спокойствие Грида казалось немного наигранным. Он собирал вещи, завязывал хвост, одергивал куртку – чересчур размеренно, словно только что повышенный в звании командир, знающий, что за каждым его движением наблюдают.

Он тоже не спит, подумал Эд. Гриду, наверное, сон не нужен, но Лин вряд ли с радостью относится к ночным бдениям. Эд мысленно поставил засечку – спросить одного из них об этом, но потом. Сейчас было неловко.

Они шли через лес, весеннее солнце грело плечи, вселяло надежду. До Назначенного Дня оставалось всего ничего, и часы спокойствия казались искусственными, специально подобранными моментами, которые надо сразу же законсервировать в памяти. Больше такого не будет, звенело на подкорке.

Эд хмыкнул своим мыслям. Действительно, когда еще он будет идти по просеке, пахнущей цветами жимолости и смолой, в компании двух химер и гомункула в теле принца Сина. Остановись, мгновение.

\- Чему радуешься, Элрик? – подал голос Грид. Он шел слева от Эда и смотрел вперед, на солнце.

\- Да вот думаю, какой редкий шанс мне выпал – путешествовать в такой прекрасной компании, - с ехидцей в голосе сказал Эд.

\- Эй, мелкий, это ты на нас гонишь? – проревел Дариус сзади. – Конечно, мы не милашки-блондинки с гаечным ключом, но бери, что дают!

Эд поперхнулся воздухом.

\- Что за блондинка с ключом? –спросил Грид, кидая на Эда веселый взгляд.

\- Эротическая фантазия Эдварда Элрика, - с готовностью ответил Дариус. – Его автомеханик. Как её? Венди?

\- Заткнись, дебил! – Эд чувствовал, как краснеет. – Старый извращенец! Мы с Уинри просто друзья. Друзья детства.

\- Такие хорошие друзья, что она к тебе аж в Бригс приехала, - усмехнулся Хайнкель. – Руку подлатать!

Химеры засмеялись, а Эд демонстративно зашагал быстрее. Щеки горели, и он не знал, то ли из-за Уинри, то ли из-за нечитаемого взгляда Грида.

\- Кстати, ты её знаешь, - сказал Эд наконец, быстро глянув на Грида. – Ну, точнее, Лин знает. И она правда крутой автомеханик! И в Бригсе она была потому, что Кимбли взял её в заложники!

\- Да я и не спорю, - в голосе Грида сквозила улыбка. – И где она сейчас?

Эд нахмурился.

\- Рано или поздно её должны довезти домой, в Резембул. Люди из Бриггса мне обещали.

\- И они сдержат свое слово, – отозвался Хейнкель.

  


  


Несколько часов позже, когда компания остановилась на привал, разговор снова зашел о родине Эда.

\- Кстати, Элрик, – спросил Дариус. - Мы ведь собираемся заехать в Резембул?

\- Ага. Нужно, чтобы мою руку подлатали. Хоть бабуля, хоть Уинри, если она там уже будет.

\- Пешком мы туда точно не успеем, - заметил Хейнкель.

Эд кивнул.

\- Да, думаю, снова попробуем поездом. Только нужно получше замаскироваться, чтобы не было, как в последний раз.

В последний раз им пришлось совершить экстренную высадку через окно после того, как Эд и Грид ввязались в потасовку с группой пассажиров.

Эд и Хайнкель расположились на широком бревне из упавшего дуба. Грид и Дариус сидели на земле напротив. Все оживленно перекусывали рыбными консервами.

\- Попробуем поездом, да? А меня никто спрашивать не будет? – ворчливо сказал Грид, отложив пустую банку. - Я ваш начальник!

\- Не нервничай, босс, - ухмыльнулся Эд. – Все в твоих же интересах. Лучшему из твоих подчиненных нужна лучшая автоброня.

\- А кто это у нас лучший? – взревел Дариус, и все засмеялись.

Эд поднял голову и снова наткнулся на странный взгляд Грида. В нем чудилось удивление, смешанное еще с чем-то непонятным, от чего в груди все сжималось в комок, а щеки опять начинало горячечно щипать.

Эд спешно отвел взгляд в сторону, сглотнул, заправил волосы за ухо, потянулся вниз, чтобы взять воду, и потому снова, как будто невзначай, посмотрел на Грида.

Грид смотрел прямо на него.

Эду стало жарко.

  


**

  


День тянулся долго, как патока на грушевом пироге Грейсии Хьюз. После привала они ощутимо замедлились; солнце жгло совсем не по-весеннему, воздух стал тяжелым и густым, как бывает перед грозой. В небе не было ни облачка.

Эду становилось все тяжелее идти. В голове был туман, и от навеянной утренним ветром бодрости не осталось и следа. Его тело словно бы вспомнило обо всей усталости, что накопилась в нем еще с Бригса. Ныли мышцы, болели ребра там, где его проткнуло железное острие балки из разваленной Кимбли башни.

Он думал, замедленно, о молчаливом спокойствии Кимбли. Не каждый бы стал терпеть ту возню, которую они устроили вокруг него – и долгие разговоры с Эдом о философском камне, выяснения отношений, суета с Уинри. Кимбли спокойно ждал момента, когда ситуация изменится ему на пользу. Железная воля или безумие? Сейчас Эд тоже – ждал, и это вытягивало из него жизнь.

Грид был спокоен. Его бесстрастность не пугала – как минимум, там, внутри, был Лин. Но этот человек, это существо тоже могло убить легко и просто, как Кимбли, оставив от жертвы лишь росчерк крови.

Убить легче, чем оставить в живых, да? Еще недавно он и сам был готов лишить жизни Шрама. Но это не повлияло бы на его внутреннюю борьбу. На его собственную боль. Не принесло бы ему облегчения.

\- Эй, мелкий! – услышал он окрик впереди.

Эд поднял голову и увидел впереди три фигуры своих спутников, прилично его обогнавших.

\- Ты так плетешься, мы и полпути до деревни не прошли!

\- Кого ты назвал таким мелким коротышкой, что едва от земли видно?! – закричал Эдвард, стряхнув с себя тяжесть мыслей. – И не нужно нам в деревню, дурья твоя обезьянья башка! Мы её обходим с юга.

\- А ну повтори!

\- И повторю!

Эд догнал спутников и немедленно получил увесистый тумак от Дариуса, на что не замедлил ответить изящным левым боковым. Схватка была недолгой. Успокоившись, они отошли в тень деревьев, где Хейнкель спокойно перебирал что-то в рюкзаке, а Грид наблюдал за ветками березы с видом бесстрастной заинтересованности.

Эд повалился на землю, закинув руки за голову. Небо поблескивало между листьев, сливалось в радужный перламутр. Его сразу же повело в сон.

\- Давайте поставим лагерь? – неуверенно предложил он, повернув голову к химерам. Ему не нравилось быть «слабым звеном», тормозящим процесс, но ресурса идти дальше не было совершенно. – У меня совсем сил нет. И мы ведь не сильно торопимся.

Дариус почесал рукой затылок и посмотрел на Хейнкеля. Тот покачал головой.

\- У нас припасы кончаются. Хватит на сегодня, но было бы хорошо заночевать уже в деревне или рядом с ней.

Эд застонал и перевернулся на живот.

\- Слушай, ну можно сделать привал. Придем чуть позже, не страшно, - сказал Дариус.

\- Мы уже останавливались три раза, - твердо ответил Хейнкель, сердито поблескивая очками. – Если бы кое-кто не шатался по лесу по ночам вместо того, чтобы спать…

\- Ты думаешь, я, что ли, спать не хочу?! – взвыл Эд. – Да я бы спал, сука, сутками, если бы мог!

\- А идти нам все равно надо! – непоколебимо сказал Хейнкель.

\- Дай мне хоть пять минут!

\- Так, так, успокойтесь! – вмешался Грид. Его голос, как пригоршня родниковой воды, выдернула Эда из вязкой тины мыслей. Хотелось надеяться, что Грид как-нибудь решит все за него.

Грид подошел к Хейнкелю и взял у него из рук рюкзак.

\- Еды тут еще на сутки, если не излишествовать. В принципе, мы можем и заночевать.

\- Если только тебя к запасам не подпускать… - пробормотал Дариус.

Грид бросил на него раздраженный взгляд.

\- Маленький принц как-нибудь сдержит себя.

Хейнкель открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить, но Грид его перебил.

\- Я предлагаю другой вариант. У вас обоих достаточно сил и желания идти в деревню, я правильно понимаю?

Дариус и Хейнкель кивнули.

\- А Элрик, наоборот, уже только лежать и может. Да? – он обернулся и посмотрел на Эда, все еще распластанного на траве.

Эдвард согласно помычал.

\- Давайте так. Хейнкель и Дариус – отправляйтесь в деревню. Вечер и завтрашний день у вас будут на добычу провианта, а мы с Эдом обойдем вокруг города и через день будем ждать вас на юге, у речки, куда и собирались. А сегодня он отоспится.

Химеры переглянулись.

\- Я не против, - кивнул Хейнкель. – Даже хорошо, что Эдвард не будет светиться в городе.

\- Я тоже за. Я отлично спал, - ехидно улыбнулся Дариус, - и сил у меня полно.

\- Да пошел ты! – простонал Эд.

\- Тогда решено? – спросил Грид. – Продукты я оставляю у нас. На двоих нам точно хватит до послезавтра.

Хейнкель и Дариус переговорили и занялись недолгим перекладыванием вещей из «общего» рюкзака в свои. Общий рюкзак Хейнкель отдал Эду. Помедлив, он достал невзрачную походную фляжку из своей сумки и протянул ее Гриду.

\- Оставить вам? Я нес на случай, если надо будет согреться или скоротать вечер. Но, думаю, в городе найду пойло получше.

\- Какая щедрость, - фыркнул Эд.

Грид скептически посмотрел на фляжку, но отказываться не стал.

\- Мне все нужно, - заметил он философски, отвинчивая крышку у фляжки, и тут же скривился, - Уф, старик, и правда, найдешь получше… Что это за бодяга?

Хейнкель довольно хмыкнул, явно ожидая такой реакции.

\- Это мне в Бригсе налили. Местное горячительное. Сказали, что изначально в основе был бренди.

\- По запаху – от него мало что осталось, - засмеялся Грид, поспешно закручивая крышку. – Что ж, протестируем на Элрике. Авось спать лучше будет.

\- Нет уж, спасибо! – заявил Эд. – На себе тестируй, или на росомахах. Мне и бриггского кофе хватило.

\- Да-а, до сих пор этот вкус во рту. Как пыль, - сказал Дариус.

\- Пыль, смешанная с ржавчиной, - кивнул Эд.

Грид фыркнул и закинул фляжку в рюкзак. Химеры тоже уже завязывали рюкзаки; Хейнкель взглянул на солнце, начавшее ползти вниз между изгибов ветвей.

\- Ну, мы пошли, – сказал он.

Дариус закинул вещи на плечо и кивнул Гриду и Эду.

\- Хорошо вам поспать, – засмеялся он, и химеры бодрым шагом вышли обратно на дорогу.

  


**

  


Между деревьями было тихо, и густой, тяжелый воздух словно сдавливал голову Эда. Смола на сосне, цветочная пыльца, перламутровое небо, сухость во рту. Светлые глаза Грида. Солнце. Сон. Боль под ребрами.

Эд тихо застонал и перевернулся на бок. Он несколько раз провалился в какую-то дымку, зыбкую перемычку между сном и явью. Явь, к сожалению, преобладала. По щеке ползло нестерпимо щекотное насекомое, какие-то ветки кололи бок, было жарко, душно и напряженно. Эд огляделся.

Грид опять сидел рядом с ним, как ночью, и смотрел куда-то в пространство леса. С тех пор, как ушли химеры, они не обмолвились ни словом (потому что Эдвард сразу попытался отрубиться, у него не вышло, но он настойчиво пытался имитировать сон). Видимо, он снова нес вахту.

Черт. Получается, ночью Грид опять не будет спать.

\- Слушай, - протянул Эд, - хоть мы и решили, что сегодня я буду отдыхать, может, я подежурю ночью? Лину ведь тоже нужен отдых, а ты не сильно много спишь.

Грид скептически поднял брови.

\- Заметь, это не я остановил всех потому, что не мог больше стоять на ногах.

Эд закряхтел и титаническим усилием привел тело в сидячее положение.

\- Ну, я днем отдохну.

\- Вижу я, как ты отдыхаешь.

\- И что же ты видишь?!

\- Вижу, что ты совсем на грани, придурок, – сказал Грид мрачно, все еще рассматривая березы вдали. – Прошлую ночь уже забыл?

Эд смутился и стал крутить между пальцами комок густого мха, который он случайно выдернул из земли.

\- Мы вроде договаривались об этом не вспоминать.

\- А чего толку, если ты только все усугубляешь?

\- Да что ты ко мне пристал? – раздраженно выкрикнул Эд, швыряя мох от себя. – Я устал – да, я плохо сплю, у меня ломит всё тело и голова раскалывается – да!

Он поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на Грида. Тот молчал.

\- Но мне не впервой, черт, мне просто нужно дожить до Условленного Дня и вернуть Алу тело. Я подыхать буду, но доползу до чертового Централа и чертовых гомункулов. И мне уже плевать, буду я выспавшимся или нет!

Плевать!

Воздух стал еще плотнее.

Грид глядел в сторону, и ни один шорох не выдавал его движений. А у Эда в груди все сдавливало, хотелось кричать дальше и спорить, и хотелось рассыпаться пеплом и исчезнуть, потому что не было сил проживать все это опять.

\- Я сделаю это. Без рук и ног, я сделаю… - повторил он полушепотом, обращаясь к себе, к пустоте внутри себя. Он почувствовал подступающие слезы. Он крепко сжал глаза. Нет, он не расплачется снова! Идиотское тело, идиотская голова.

Резкое движение воздуха заставило его дернуться. Пахнуло чем-то свежим и пряным, Эд открыл глаза и уперся взглядом в Грида, опустившегося на землю прямо перед ним, нос к носу.

\- Привет, - сказал тот.

Эд судорожно вдохнул, и запах почувствовался еще сильнее – перец, полынь, кожа, черный чай, и что-то сладкое, как вяленая хурма. Пряная, бодрящая смесь. Лин и Грид.

Он вдохнул снова, глубже. Горячая волна страха и тяжести внутри спала, отступая в отлив.

\- Ты что, меня нюхаешь? – спросил Грид, дернув бровью.

Эд коротко рассмеялся, откинулся назад на руки, чтобы немного отдалиться от Грида. Помотал головой, отвечая на немой вопрос.

\- Нет. И нет, со мной не истерика. Ух! - он засмеялся снова. – Нет, нет.

\- Все факты указывают на обратное, - сказал Грид, склонившись вбок. – И у тебя мох на голове.

Эд, хихикая, провел рукой по волосам, окончательно запутывая их. Коса расплелась, и, судя по ощущениям, там был не только мох.

\- Зараза, - прошипел он, пытаясь вытащить липкую сосновую веточку. – Я что, в гнездо чье-то лег?

Грид со вздохом придвинулся еще ближе и наклонил голову Эда. Тот вздрогнул от прикосновения, но расслабился, когда Грид стал осторожно выпутывать мусор из его волос.

Поляна вокруг них застыла, словно залитая жидким стеклом. Пестрая россыпь солнечных пятен на земле не двигалась, темные прошлогодние листья сливались в бурое марево, и пели где-то наверху бестелесные птицы. Если повернуть взгляд вовнутрь, то в этот момент могло бы показаться, что и в мире все хорошо и спокойно. Потому что на душе у Эда стало так.

Потому что он был – росток, сгибающийся под дуновением весеннего ветра, не больше. Разве он мог быть чем-то еще? Разве он мог замахнуться на сражение с Истиной? Смирение было ему чуждо, но с каждым выдохом он чувствовал, как желание сражаться исчезает, растворяется в пепле его внутренностей, и ему становится блаженно все равно.

Он мысленно поразился, как за какие-то минуты разрывающая боль внутри него сменилась на ровное спокойствие. Нет, он все еще знал, что умрет за Ала, за их цель. Но огонь пропал, и дышалось легче. Тяжело, наверное, жить Мустангу, когда он и есть – огонь, и его ничем не потушить.

Ветер мягко скользнул по его щеке, потянул волосы в стороны и попытался кинуть их в глаза, но чужая рука властным движением убрала пряди назад.

\- Никогда не думал обрезать косы? – спросил Грид вкрадчиво.

Эд покачал головой.

\- Не хочу, я уже как-то свыкся. Волосы – как аналогия моего пути алхимика.

Пальцы Грида переместились на его затылок, аккуратно массируя кожу.

\- Понятно. Стальной алхимик состоит из обещаний, метафор и жертв.

\- Слишком сложно, я не могу сейчас думать, - протянул Эд, закрывая глаза и откидывая голову назад, к мягким касаниям. Он услышал тихий смешок и улыбнулся. – И про метафоры ты не прав. У меня всегда все напрямую, без намеков.

\- Ты просто еще не знаешь, как работают намеки. Это приходит… с опытом, - вполголоса сказал Грид. Его пальцы круговыми движениями двигались по макушке Эда, то сильнее надавливая, то почти отпуская. Эду очень давно не было так хорошо. Он был готов пропустить тезис про намеки мимо ушей, но тут пальцы соскользнули ниже, к шее, прошлись вдоль позвоночника, а потом резко надавили на тот тугой узел над лопатками, где, кажется, сходится вся мышечная усталость. Эд застонал.

\- Нравится? – спросил Грид ровно.

\- Это _потрясающе_ , - с чувством ответил Эд. – Ты не представляешь, как у меня все болит.

\- Представляю, - усмехнулся Грид. – приходилось иметь дело с человеческим телом.

Он сдвинулся назад, так, что теперь он сидел прямо позади Эда и разминал его плечи. У Эда промелькнула фоном мысль, что это все, наверное, как-то странно, но плечам было так тянуще и нестерпимо хорошо, что это ощущение довлело над мыслями. Он почти уже начал проваливаться в сладкое, осоловевшее забытье, как правое плечо резануло.

\- Ауч!

Грид мгновенно убрал руки.

\- Что такое?

Эд обхватил плечо здоровой рукой, нажимая на сцепление между протезом и плотью.

\- Ты задел, наверное. Там, где начинается металл, тело очень чувствительное.

\- Ой. – Грид наклонился над ним со спины, аккуратно обхватив плечо. – Честно говоря, я забыл про твою руку.

Эд фыркнул.

\- О чем же ты думал?

Грид был прямо за его спиной, его поза копировала Эда – одна нога согнута в колене, другая вытянута, рука все еще на плече. Эд осознал яркую близость чужого тела. Несколько секунд тянулось молчание – воздух, как мёд, запах кожи и полыни, долгий вдох – выдох, щекочущий шею, и краснеющие щеки, от жары, наверняка от жары, потому что Эд уже мало что понимал во всем этом.

\- Я думал о том, что ты теперь мне должен, - тихо сказал Грид ему на ухо.

Эд дернулся, стряхнул руки с плеч вместе с наваждением.

\- Ну, спасибо. Я тебя ни о чем не просил, вообще-то!

Он вскочи, отступил на безопасное расстояние и только тогда обернулся к Гриду, болезненно осознавая румянец на своих щеках.

Грид продолжал сидеть на земле, и улыбался так довольно, как Лин после сытного обеда за чужой счет. Его глаза были прищурены, но он смотрел прямо на Эда. Эд почувствовал себя особенно маленьким.

  


  


**

  


Черт бы побрал этого гомункула с его намёками, зло думал Эд, вышагивая по покрытой иголками лесной земле вслед за Гридом. Солнце опускалось ниже и ниже, стекая к юго-западу между черными пиками елей, терялось в шероховатых ветвях. Воздух продолжал густеть; теперь уже не было сомнений, что к ночи соберется гроза.

Они решили пройти чуть дальше к югу, пока было еще светло. Хорошо было отойти от проторенной дороги, срезать немного расстояния лесом и разбить лагерь в какой-нибудь глуши, чтобы не слишком париться из-за ночного дежурства.

Их обрывистый диалог снова прервался, оставив Эда в недоумении и горячем мареве собственных ощущений. Это было что-то, что он уже чувствовал, что-то, на что отзывалось его тело, но не сознание. Объяснение как будто было где-то рядом, вертелось на языке. Он видел его перед собой: хищнический взгляд Грида, дыхание на шее, запах мёда и осязаемая тяжесть воздуха. Черт, когда уже пойдет дождь?

Он снова подумал об Але, тоже где-то бредущему сейчас под этим же солнцем. Его печать становилась слабее, когда с Эдом что-то было не так (подтверждая теорию Эда о том, что их души связаны). По этой теории, теперь, когда Эд плохо спал, тело Ала тоже не получало нужного сна. Обычно ведь Эдвард постоянно спал, за них обоих, как ему казалось.

А может, он не спит, потому что с Алом что-то не так?

Нет, нет, помотал головой Эд. Ал может за себя постоять. И он бы почувствовал, он бы _знал_ , если бы с Алом произошло что-то серьезное.

Мысль ушла, как песок под натиском ветра, но тревога, сжимающая внутренности, осталась. Эд сглотнул, напряженно всматриваясь в спину Грида, пытаясь силой вернуть себя в реальность. Вернуть связь с землей. Он посмотрел вниз.

Толстые лапы еловых корней, которые так и норовили поставить подножку, темнели по ходу движения. Ветви стали совсем густыми – едва не задевали лицо. Воздух тоже потемнел, посерел словно, и запахи поблекли – осталась лишь хвоя, смола, и отголосок пряного мёда. По щеке прокатилась капля воды.

\- Наконец-то! – вскрикнул Эд. – Грид, дождь!

Грид обернулся, взглянул наверх – и на его лицо тоже упали капли.

Лес вокруг замер в ожидании – последние мгновения застывшего покоя, беспокоившего Эда весь день, были готовы исчезнуть.

\- Сейчас будет, - сказал Грид, поспешно отступая под высокую ель. Деревья задрожали, зашумели, и вода обрушилась вниз, с грохотом ударяя по мгновенно возведенному Эдом навесу.

Поползли шорохи по ветвям, засвистели верхушки, лес загудел под натиском потоков ливня.

\- Давно я не видел такого дождя, особенно весной, - сказал Грид, выглядывая из-под навеса на быстро темнеющие от воды стволы деревьев.

\- Первая гроза! – сказал Эд довольно. – У нас тут бывают очень сильные ливни. 

Грид вернулся к центру спонтанно возникшей стоянки – еловому стволу – и бросил рюкзак на землю.

\- Видимо, здесь мы и заночуем.

Он обернулся к Эду, все еще зачарованно глядящему на дождь.

\- Господин алхимик, обустроишь нам прибежище поуютней?

\- Наконец-то хоть какое-то уважение к моим талантам, – сказал Эд. - А то все «Элрик бродит по лесу», «Элрик всех задерживает», а где бы мы были без Элрика? Мокли бы под дождем!

Грид фыркнул, но промолчал.

Эд преобразовал древесные корни в стену, оставив выход к воздуху только с одной стороны.

– Чего пожелаете? Леснический шик? Фермерское барокко? – ветка ёлки игриво выгнулась в ионическую колонну.

\- Нормальный выход для дыма желаю, - сказал Грид. – Желаю, чтобы дым не дул мне в лицо всю ночь, как в тот раз.

\- Никто не мешал тебе пересесть, - уязвленно сказал Эд, придавая потолку над выходом форму вытяжки. В нее сразу же полил дождь, и Эд, шипя, вывел трубу в сторону.

\- Дымом все помещение заволокло. А на улице была метель.

\- Ладно, ладно, - пробурчал Эд, недовольный напоминанием о своем архитектурном фиаско.

Под стволом ели выросло широкое сиденье, пнув Грида под коленки. Грид ловко отпрыгнул.

\- А подушки ты не сделаешь? – поинтересовался он, опасливо оглядываясь.

\- Нет, - отрезал Эд.

В походах он не раз жалел, что не нашел в детстве времени изучить историю исчезнувшей северо-западной алхимии, занимающейся народными промыслами. Наверняка они только и делали, что создавали одеяла и подушки из еловых иголок.

\- Тогда надо будет принести побольше веток с улицы. – сказал Грид.

\- Когда дождь утихнет?

\- Да можно и сейчас. Я не боюсь промокнуть.

\- Ага, валяй, – Эд повернулся вокруг себя, обдумывая логистику. - Я тогда костром займусь. Мои железки будут не в восторге от дождя.

Грид беззвучно выскользнул на улицу.

  


Эд возвел из земли будущее кострище, несколько раз придирчиво изменяя его форму, и в итоге остался вполне доволен результатом. Прибежище получилось, что надо: ничего лишнего, узкое пространство, которое не охладится слишком сильно, и разрез в стене, открывающий обзор на мокрый лес, гнущиеся ветки, потоки дождя. Влажный воздух действовал, как успокоительное. Головная боль угасла, мечущееся сознание немного притихло, и Эд методично раз за разом преобразовывал еловый корень в дополнительную приступку у стены. Корень не желал принимать ожидаемую форму, и, противясь воле создателя, тянулся длинной когтистой лапой куда-то в угол. Эд не любил иметь дело с древесиной, так как материал это был сложный – органика, хаотичная и запутанная, требовала кропотливого анализа и не реагировала на простые трансформации материи. Грибы справлялись с органикой намного лучше, чем Эд, но Эд не собирался им уступать. Попыхтев, он уплотнил, наконец, стену, и надоедливый корень почти исчез из виду.

В хижине стало совсем темно, и Эд выглянул на улицу в поисках Грида. Дождь все лил, и ничего, кроме ближайших деревьев, не было видно. Лес был синевато-серый, и сумерки спешно заволакивали прогалины и холмы под широкими лапами елей. 

\- Эй! – крикнул Эд за неимением лучшего варианта. – Жестяной придурок, где ты!

Лес продолжал ровно шелестеть под напором дождя. Грид не отозвался.

Эду категорически не хотелось выходить из более-менее сухого прибежища. Он потоптался у входа и снова крикнул:

\- Э-эй!

\- Да тихо ты!

Перед его носом пролетела и упала на землю груда веток, сразу заслонившая половину обзора. Грид спрыгнул откуда-то сверху и приземлился рядом.

\- Можно и не орать на весь лес, - заметил он.

\- А вдруг тебя украли, - сказал Эд, занося охапку веток внутрь.

\- Тогда я вряд ли бы ответил.

Грид затащил с собой пушистый лапник, заполнивший практически все пространство между лежанкой и стеной.

\- Ты что, целое дерево ободрал? – сказал Эд. – Ух, оно же еще и мокрое все!

Грид пожал плечами, что Эд растолковал как подтверждение того, что это было целое дерево.

\- Да, лапник подсушить надо, - сказал Грид. – Да и дрова вообще. Ты сможешь?

Эд закатил глаза – «еще спрашиваешь!» - и преобразовал воду на ветках. В воздухе запахло озоном. Это был полезный навык, которому он далеко не сразу научился – водород, получавшийся от распада, стремился загореться, поэтому нужно было сразу соединить его с чем-нибудь еще. Первые пару раз, когда он пытался подсушить себя и Ала, заканчивались довольно мощными взрывами.

Иногда через водород и воздух удавалось зажечь огонь словно «из ничего», как это делал Мустанг. Но Эд не собирался иметь дело с огнем, поэтому сейчас он расправился с водородом с помощью органики, а костер зажёг простой спичкой. Когда за росчерком искры не последовало взрыва, он незаметно выдохнул.

Грид с любопытством следил за манипуляциями Эда.

\- Мне нравится, как ты это делаешь, - сказал он, усаживаясь на лежанку, скрестив ноги.

\- Алхимия? – Эд поднял голову.

\- Да. Вроде, всего секунды проходят, но у тебя в голове – все эти трансформации, изменения материи. Для меня алхимия всегда была чем-то на стыке науки и магии, и, когда папаша что-то создавал, это было больше похоже на магию. А, глядя на тебя, я вижу науку. Ничего лишнего. Напрасно люди думают, что алхимики могут создать все, что захотят, просто из воздуха.

\- Азот, кислород, аргон, - хмыкнул Эд. – Все, что душа пожелает.

\- Именно. Это не дар небес, это труд. Преобразования, постоянные расчеты в голове за доли секунды. И выбор…

Грид замолчал, недовольно нахмурив брови.

Эд закончил возведение костра и сел на лапник на земле, лицом повернувшись к Гриду.

\- Чего задумался? – спросил он, - Все так, алхимия – это выбор. Даже при создании такого зверюги, как ты.

\- Выражения выбирай, - сказал Грид. – Не знаю, подумал, что алхимия – это вроде и власть, но при этом и жертвы больше. Выбор – это ведь жертва.

\- И твоя натура не приемлет жертвенности?

\- Абсолютно нет, - широко улыбнулся Грид. – Я беру только сто процентов от всего.

Эд покачал головой. Огонь задрожал, взметнулся выше, сверкнул искрами в глазах Грида.

\- Если бы обмен был логичный, то я был бы не против. Но жертвы, именно жертвы в алхимии, - это что-то странное. Что-то от древних ритуалов, знаешь? Где все завязано на крови, где больше мистики, чем физики. И с такой алхимией я не желаю иметь дела.

\- Это ты про ваши с братом тела? – Грид склонился ниже, кидая кусок бревна в разгорающийся огонь.

\- Ага. И то, чем занимается твой отец.

Они оба замолчали, разглядывая искры, прислушиваясь к мерному треску пламени и шуму дождя.

\- Что ж, - Эд хлопнул руками по коленям. – Ужин?

  


***

  


Огонь догорал и вспыхивал снова. Консервы были съедены, дождь ровным потоком шуршал за стеной, и у Эда не было ни малейшего желания спать.

Он чувствовал усталость, сжимавшую его тело, зудом впивающуюся в позвоночник. Шевелиться не хотелось, но мозг – мозг продолжал интенсивно, панически работать, разжижая и процеживая одну и ту же мысль про смерть, про Истину, про Условленный день. Дождь лил. Грид гипнотизировал взглядом костер.

\- Я хочу спать, - наконец, сказал Эд, - но я не хочу спать. Когда это кончится?

Грид зашуршал чем-то, и Эд со стоном продолжил:

\- Ах да, я знаю совершенно точно, когда это кончится. Я как раз об этом думал раз пятнадцать за последний час…

Он откинулся назад, облокотившись на возвышение-лежанку, и ткнулся макушкой в еловые ветки. Ветки были колючими.

\- Я бы сказал тебе перестать думать, но не думаю, что это возможно, - сказал Грид. - Поэтому мы примем меры.

Эд встревоженно дернулся и повернулся к Гриду. Меры нужно было встречать во всеоружии.

Грид держал в руке ту самую бутылку с бриггским пойлом.

\- Нет, - сразу сказал Эд, отчаянно мотая головой. – Нет, нет, нет. Я не собираюсь травиться!

\- Это проверенный метод, - сказал Грид сладко, покачивая бутылкой перед носом Эда. – Ты расслабишься, твой драгоценный мозг расслабится, и ты заснешь.

Эд на секунду застыл, вслушиваясь в это заманчивое слово – «заснёшь».

\- Нет! – сказал он снова, чуть менее уверенно. – Мы не знаем, что там намешано. И вообще, какое тебе дело до того, сплю я или нет?

Грид сощурился.

\- Как минимум потому, что ты уже не в состоянии нормально идти.

Эд не имел аргументов в свою защиту, поэтому он бросил на Грида недовольный взгляд исподлобья. Взгляд был проигнорирован.

\- И потом… - продолжил Грид, понизив голос – Как ты сам сказал, я хочу лучшего для лучшего из своих подчиненных.

Он произнес последние слова медленно, словно вслушиваясь в их вес.

\- Как-то ты слишком высоко ценишь бриггсовские напитки, - сказал Эд немного смущенно.

Грид хмыкнул и одним плавным движением соскользнул вниз с лежанки к Эду.

\- Без долгих рассуждений, - сказал он, открывая бутылку. – Опробую на мелком принце.

Он глотнул из бутылки, скривился, но быстро оправился и шумно выдохнул.

\- Нормально, - и протянул бутылку Эду.

\- А ты у Лина спросил? – едко поинтересовался Эд. – Может, ему нельзя пить? Может, им в Сине религия не позволяет? И вообще, он младше меня. 

Грид закатил глаза.

\- А мне какое дело! Его тело – мое. Он сейчас дрыхнет, был бы сильно против – проснулся бы и мне сказал.

\- Он может спать? – удивился Эд.

\- Ага. Он говорит, что под твоим присмотром он не боится меня оставлять. – Грид довольно улыбнулся.

\- Прекрасно, - проворчал Эд. – Еще и за вас отвечать…

\- Как будто ты это и так не делал. Ты ведь и меня позвал с собой, потому что не хотел его бросать.

Эд рассмеялся.

\- Правда. Но теперь это официальная ответственность!

\- И ты расценишь это как еще один повод не спать?

Пауза.

\- Ладно, давай сюда это пойло.

Напиток холодным огнем прошелся по глотке, обжигая, но только на мгновение. Вкуса у него, несмотря на отвратительный запах, почти не было.

\- Нормально, - с удивлением согласился Эд и отпил еще.

Грид взял бутылку.

\- За сон! – отсалютовал он Эду и глотнул, запрокинув голову назад, позволяя свету от пламени обнять его шею и высветить острый кадык.

Они обменялись бутылкой еще несколько раз, и с каждым глотком мысли Эда замедлялись и выравнивались, как тяжелая кованая стрелка в часах с кукушкой в доме Рокбеллов.

Эд хорошо запомнил эти часы. Он лежал в кровати, без руки и ноги, выжженный внутри, ни мысли – одно отчаяние. Его сны и мутная явь были до краев полны запахом железа и сырости, а часы с неумолимым постоянством замедляли свой ход, скрипели, скрежетали, кукушка кричала с надрывом. Потом часы остановились.

Уинри выросла и починила их, конечно же. 

Отставив бутылку, Эдвард откинул голову на ветки и закрыл глаза. Тепло разливалось по телу.

Трещал огонь, воздух пах смолой и хвоей. Снаружи, в ветвях елей, шумел дождь, и где-то далеко за их вершинами, за серой пропастью из воды и облаков, было небо. Небо, которое останется неизменным даже если мир Эда рухнет. Эта мысль успокаивала, как понимание неизбежного. Как вера в бога Солнце, потому что солнце сияет вечно, и его огонь безразлично смотрит на печали и горести людей. Но солнце – неколебимая твердыня, и вера в неколебимое не дает утонуть во мраке.

Вера была чужда Эду, но он понимал, почему многие находили в ней отраду. Особенно сейчас, когда вся его реальность была пронизана зыбью. Когда сама его сущность, казалось, могла утонуть в потоках дождя, раствориться и бесследно впитаться в сырую землю, как талый снег, как кровь. Сейчас вера помогла бы ему, если бы он был на нее способен.

Он почувствовал прикосновение к щеке и открыл глаза. Грид как-то незаметно оказался совсем рядом, почти вплотную с ним. Его колено упиралось в бедро Эда – чувствовалось чужое тепло. Эд медленно поднял взгляд на лицо Грида, прерывисто освещаемое всполохами пламени. Огонь коверкал его смешанную экспрессию, сглаживал ломаные линии и заострял снова, высвечивал кадык, перебирал пряди волос, отвечающие отзывчивым блеском. Он рассеянно смотрел куда-то вовнутрь и улыбался уголками губ. Такую улыбку Эд никогда не видел у Лина; открытая и без тени беспокойства, она, казалось, принадлежала только Гриду.

\- Слушай, мне всегда было интересно, – прервал их молчание Эд. Грид сразу сфокусировал на нем взгляд, и Эд почувствовал внутри странное удовольствие, словно он этого и добивался.

\- Почему гомункулы такие разные?

Грид фыркнул и отвернулся.

\- И дня не пройдет, чтобы мы не обсуждали мою семейку.

\- Ну правда, подумай. По идее вы созданы из одного и того же, верно? А способности и даже интеллект совершенно разные. Обжорство, например. Он, скорее, как животное – чистые рефлексы. Или этот верзила, который напал на Бриггс.

\- Лень, - сказал Грид.

\- Ага. Они ведут себя, как и положено гомункулам – просто подчиняются командам и не имеют своего разума. Тогда как Энви, и ты, например – более развитые, что ли? Больше похожи на людей.

Грид усмехнулся.

\- Во-первых, не сравнивай меня с этим недоумком Энви. Уж кто-кто, а он – просто комок обид и недовольства, и своей воли у него не больше, чем у комка грязи.

\- Но все же, он может вести диалог. Тупой, конечно, и все, что выходит из его рта – параша, но он в состоянии испытывать разные эмоции.

\- Хмм… - Грид замолк. Он словно не хотел трогать темы, слишком приближенные к реальности. Словно, как Эда, его тянуло куда-то в межмирье сна и яви, в молочный туман сладкого полузабытья.

\- Думаю, это зависит от этого, какой «грех» был вложен в гомункула, - сказал он, наконец. - Обжорство, доведенное до абсолюта – это абсолютное отупение. Как и лень, которая уничтожает даже рефлексы. А зависть – сложнее, как и жадность.

\- Нет, нет, - замахал рукой Эд. – Я не верю в это. Грехи – это порождение веры. А вера – абстракция. Нельзя создать из абстракции материю.

\- Можно, если найти правильную формулу, алхимик, - подмигнул Грид.

Эд закатил глаза. Он мог продолжить, но он продумывал свои аргументы уже сто раз, он знал о правде и истине, и ему не хотелось снова – неизбежно – возвращаться к ее лживому лицу.

Эд кинул несколько широких еловых лап в гудящий костер. Пламя жадно заурчало и вскинулось выше.

\- Мне кажется, любое чрезмерное чувство в итоге приведет к разрушению, – помолчав, сказал он.

\- Ты сторонник аскезы, малыш Элрик?

Эд дернулся.

\- Кого ты назвал таким мелким, что от муравья не отличить?!

Грид засмеялся и похлопал его рукой по колену. 

\- Прости, прости. Я рад, что ты считаешь, что у меня больше интеллекта, чем у Лени.

Эд почему-то снова почувствовал жар на щеках. Возможно, виновато было пламя. Он отвернулся от Грида и посмотрел на лес. Масляная чернота заливала все пространство, начинающееся от дверного проема, и ничего не было видно.

\- Значит ли, что один грех подразумевает большее развитие, чем другой? – спросил он у леса. – Не думаю, что это так. Можно желать того, чего у тебя нет, ничего не зная о мире.

\- И все же у меня неплохо получается, а? – тягуче сказал Грид.

Он оживился, и Эд знал, что сейчас Грид смотрел на него.

Со странной четкостью Эд ощутил, как близко друг к другу они сейчас сидели. Рука Грида лежала рядом с бедром Эда, и Эд резко ощущал ее тепло, словно все его рецепторы были на страже малейшего движения в этом прикосновении. «Он не касается _меня_ , он касается меня, потому что он положил руку вниз.» - приказным тоном сказал себе Эд.

Вслух же он продолжил:

\- Мне кажется, у тебя как раз желание не доведено до абсолюта. Потому что иначе ты бы вообще не мог соображать.

Он почувствовал чужое дыхание на шее.

\- Тогда ты совсем меня не знаешь. Я хочу иметь _все_.

Эд недовольно посмотрел на него. В глазах Грида переливался блеск огненных искр.

\- Ты, может, и хочешь, но ты контролируешь это чувство. Или контролируешь философский камень. Дело в воле конкретного гомункула, я думаю.

\- Спасибо за комплимент, - довольно улыбнулся Грид, и он был уже очень, очень близко к Эду для того, чтобы этот разговор был просто нейтральной беседой о гомункулах. Здесь было что-то еще, и Эд против своей воли вдохнул глубже сладковатую горечь его запаха, полынь и мед, новая грань, смешавшаяся с уютом костра и хвои.

\- И чего ты хочешь? – спросил Эд почти шепотом, потому что громче и не надо было.

\- Я хочу того, чего у меня нет, – мгновенно ответил Грид. - Это базовая установка. На самом деле, она есть у всех.

Он смотрел на Эда с какой-то усмешкой в глазах, словно знал все то, о чем Эд пытался не думать.

\- Да, но не обязательно хотеть _все_ , чего у тебя нет, - сказал Эд раздраженно. – Например, у тебя нет ведра, полного картофельными очистками. Это же не значит, что ты хочешь, чтобы оно у тебя было?

Грид фыркнул и хрипло рассмеялся. Он уткнулся лицом в плечо на Эда, фыркая и взъерошивая челку, и когда он поднял голову, Эд подумал, что он совсем перестал походить на Лина.

\- Ну ладно, допустим, не хочу, – сказал он, еще смеясь. – Как минимум, не хочу активно. Но теперь, когда ты это сказал, у меня появилась мысль, что, может быть, мне и неплохо было найти где-нибудь это чертово ведро…

Эд тоже захихикал. Грид снова фыркал в кулак.

\- Ты поехавший, – констатировал Эд.

\- Да.

От Грида исходило спокойствие, практически безличное, от осознания которого Эду было почти не стыдно открыться ему – как вчера, среди осин. И, возможно, поэтому Эду не показалось чем-то инородным шероховатое прикосновение руки к щеке.

Пальцы скользнули по скуле, опустились ниже, прошлись по шее. Касание было приятным, на грани щекотного. Когда подушечка чужого большого пальца легла на его подбородок, Эд почувствовал зуд внизу живота.

Сглотнув, он встретился взглядом с Гридом.

Даже в полу-опьяненном состоянии его разум не замедлил подобрать правильные слова для чувства, которое теперь ясно увидел. Он знал, конечно, и его тело знало лучше него, потому что от жара щипало уже не только щеки, но и кончики ушей. Он не хотел об этом думать, он не хотел этого знать, потому что это было неизбежно, потому что он уже краснел так и раньше, чувствуя взгляды и осторожное прикосновение рук.

В глазах Грида было желание владеть.

Эд панически сжал и облизал губы, не в состоянии пошевелиться и убежать от этого понимания, и его губ сразу же коснулись пальцы Грида. Он смотрел на Эда пристально, неприкрыто показывая свое желание – всего лишь требование натуры, порождение философского камня – но Эду чудилось что-то личное, обнаженное, направленное только на него, и у него кружилась голова.

Он глядел, не отрываясь, на Грида, и тот приблизил лицо к нему, остановившись на мгновение совсем близко, палец все еще на губах Эда. В его глазах чудились темные углы, искаженные ветви, и пламя.

\- Ты не против? – спросил он хрипло.

Эд качнул головой, - да, и позволил мыслям остановиться, раствориться в смолисто-густом мареве. Он чувствовал только прикосновения – все тактильные подушечки словно заострились, рот Грида были горячим, его губы - полными и до острого трепета чужими. Чужой язык, влажный и мягкий, касался его языка, и Эд _позволял_ , с ужасом, с наслаждением.

Грид быстро, не запинаясь, распахнул его рубашку, сдернул ее вниз, и Эд глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как его член упирается в жесткую кожу штанов.

Он подался всем телом вперед, когда снова почувствовал губы Грида на своих. Тепло тела рядом обволакивало, как и близость – ощущающаяся такой естественной, дурманящая своей доступностью. Эд снова почувствовал этот запах: пряный черный перец, горечь, и что-то вяжуще-сладкое, анис, плоды инжира под летним солнцем. Грид или Лин? Он хотел спросить, но это сбило бы темп, внесло бы ненужную ясность в блаженный сумрак, и Эд не сказал ничего, только потянулся еще ближе к теплу. Грид сел на его бедра, прижался пахом к члену Эда, и тот резко выдохнул и прервал поцелуй.

Их тела все так же соприкасались, Грид было так близко, что нельзя было окинуть взглядом всю ситуацию – Эд только видел мерцающие тени в его глазах. Грид улыбался все так же ровно, и его губы – губы Лина? казались более очерченными, темными.

Они оба замерли на мгновение, Эд – не желая возвращаться в реальность, Грид – выжидая чего-то или раздумывая. Эд чувствовал напряжение его члена сквозь двойную ткань. Огонь трещал, пожирая высохшие иголки. За силуэтом Грида Эд видел взлетающие снопы искр.

\- Если ты думаешь остановиться, Элрик, то ничего не выйдет - прервал молчание Грид. - Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим. Ты – чистая человеческая энергия. Воля, поток реки, солнце. Я хотел тебя всегда, только не сразу понял - как.

Его глаза бесцветно мерцали, как светлое ночное небо. Он говорил вполголоса, низко, и его голос приобрел незнакомый вибрирующий тембр, от которого у Эда мурашки пошли по коже.

Он хочет Эда, он хочет им обладать. Наверное, от ощущения этого ему было так вяжуще-хорошо.

Надо было ответить. Проанализировать, ужаснуться и ответить.

Но Эдвард Элрик не хотел думать. Были вещи, о которых не думать было нельзя – за которые он отвечал. Ему должно было думал о судьбе страны, об Але, об Уинри, об Истине и о смерти. Но о себе – о себе он думать никому не обещал.

Эд обхватил руками Грида за ребра, притянул к себе, огладил горячую кожу – тот дернулся, почувствовав холодный металл.

\- Я не собираюсь останавливаться, - сказал Эд, зло и решительно сощурившись, как перед сражением.

Грид ответил ему широкой улыбкой, как перед убийством.

  


  



End file.
